


The Matriarchy

by Selek



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Selek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek and Amanda are sent on a mission to Cabola. Sarek finds out the hard way that not all cultures treat everyone the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Matriarchy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a darker story than my earlier one, but Sarek insisted that this tale be told. It contains m/f sex mild s/m and non-con sex. Be warned.
> 
> I have to genuflect to T'Thrill and Salatrel, my terrific betas. Without their insightful input, comments, corrections, suggestions, this story would have really sucked! Many thanks, you two!
> 
> And thank you, T'Aitlu. You steered me in the right direction from the start!

THE MATRIARCHY  
by Selek

**************************************

Dawn broke over the sands of the Sas-a-shar desert. 40 Eridani A's rays spilled into a room in a house on the edge of the desert. The light illuminated a man and woman sleeping. The man, Sarek, opened his eyes and then stretched lazily in bed, the covers around his waist. He looked over at his human wife, who slept curled against his side. Both slept naked and Sarek's eyes traveled down his wife's sleeping form to gaze at her luscious breasts moving with her breathing. Amanda stirred, opened her eyes and looked at Sarek. A twinkle gleamed in her eye as she smiled at her Vulcan husband. "What are you looking at?"

"You."

"You would think after twenty years of marriage, that you would have had enough of me by now," she teased.

"Never. I can never get enough of you, my wife." Sarek leaned over and kissed her. "But it is time to get up." He sat up and swung his legs off the bed. He stretched again and then stood.

Amanda watched his buttocks as he walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. She gave him a soft wolf-whistle. Sarek turned around and gave her the private smile that he reserved only for her. "You have not yet grown weary of looking at me after all these years, Amanda?"

She laughed, then rolled out of bed herself. 'Who taught him how to tease like that?' she mused.

They were busy planning their day out when a chirp interrupted their morning meal. It was Saran, Sarek's aide, on the comm unit. "You have been summoned to the office of the Interplanetary Affairs Ministry. Minister T'Pel wants to give you your next assignment. You are to bring T'sai Amanda with you as it affects her as well."

Sarek's eyebrow rose as he looked over to his wife. He noticed that her eyebrow was elevated as well. "Very well. Tell the Minister that we will be there shortly."

They arrived at the Minister's office thirty minutes later. Minister T'Pel welcomed them herself, ordering tea for all of them. Then she sat and motioned for them to sit as well. Amanda had never been to her office before. She saw that it was tastefully furnished in the Vulcan style. Her desk was large, but not ostentatious. The surface was bare except for a terminal. The window off to the side showed downtown ShiKahr. T'Pel was dressed in the formal robes of her office, as was Sarek.

"This next assignment is a rather unusual one, Ambassador. This office has been conducting trade negotiations with the planet Cabola. They have resources and technology that, if combined with our climate and soil, should prove very beneficial to our agricultural industry. Their technology would enable us to feed our population adequately using the little agricultural land we have. We could increase our crops a hundred-fold. As you already know, we are finding it necessary to import food to feed the planet. The cost will become prohibitive if we must continue this practice. It would be logical to use their advances to feed our own people, without relying on other worlds. And they seem a most willing trade partner, however…" the Minister trailed off. She seemed almost cautious about what she was about to say. "The Cabolans are a very strict matriarchy. They will only negotiate with females."

"Then why do you not send T'Mera? She would be the logical choice for this mission as she is female and an excellent negotiator."

"T'Mera is currently on another assignment and cannot be recalled. You are the most qualified Ambassador available. However, you are male. What the Ministry had in mind, was that T'sai Amanda would be the Ambassador of record, and you would be her aide." Amanda looked at Sarek, amusement traveling to him over their bond. "You will give her the benefit of your knowledge and experience in both protocol and negotiations." T'Pel looked directly at Amanda, her black eyes piercing her. "I have the utmost confidence in you, Amanda. Confidence borne out by your negotiation skills on Malta III that ensured the safety of twelve children."

"Anyone in my situation would have done that, " Amanda offered, but T'Pel's solemn look halted her denial.

"No, not anyone. It was clear thinking and courage that allowed you to succeed. I believe a less logical being would have succumbed to the fear of being a captive. Instead, you diffused the situation and convinced your detainers to release you all. Not a small feat, T'sai, and it has not gone unnoticed by all of Vulcan. Will you honour us with your assistance in this matter?"

Amanda blushed slightly at this unexpected compliment. "Of course I will. It would be my duty to serve."

Sarek looked at his wife, his pride in her suffusing the bond. He looked back at T'Pel. "Do you have any files on the negotiations as they stand at this point?"

"Yes, they are being downloaded to your home terminal as we speak." T'Pel stood as did Sarek and Amanda concluding the meeting. She raised her hand in the familiar ta'al and said, "Live long and prosper."

They responded in kind and left her office.

When they returned home, the files were available as promised. They transferred the files onto their individual PADDs after first brewing some tea. Their transport was due to leave in three days, which left them ample time to become familiar with the issues. However, there was scant information about the Cabolans themselves, or their culture. The information they had was vague and incomplete. They promoted themselves as a matriarchy with abundant resources, but they seemed to keep everyone at arm's length. Sarek switched to the Federation databank computer and asked for more information on Cabola. Judging by the resources they had, he was not surprised that the Federation wanted to acquire this planet, but he was disturbed by the total lack of men in positions of authority. Cabola had only allowed audio-only communication with Vulcan, which surprised both Sarek and Amanda. 'What were they hiding?' Amanda thought.

Other planets had sent delegates to Cabola, but they were careful to send only females, Sarek noted. This would be the first time that a man was to accompany an Ambassador. 'I wonder how they are going to react to this?' Sarek thought. "I trust a protocol officer will meet with us before the conference begins," Sarek said. "I do not want to offend anyone accidentally."

Amanda looked at him over her paper. "I'll keep you in line, my aide. Don’t worry." She chuckled to herself as she looked back down to the PADD in her hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarek and Amanda arrived on a lush, warm planet just in time for the conference to begin. They, along with their luggage, beamed down to the set coordinates and they found themselves in the lobby of a palatial hotel. They looked over to see a stately woman coming toward them. She was dressed in a flowing, sleeveless, purple dress, with a necklace of gold coloured stones around her throat. She had white-blond hair that framed her pretty brown face. Amanda guessed that she must have been at least six feet tall, lithe and willowy, the heels of her boots clicking on the black marble flooring as she approached them.

She looked at Amanda, then Sarek. 'The men are certainly different from the women on Vulcan,' she thought. She inclined her head to Amanda and warmly said, "My name is Tam'ra and I bid you welcome to Cabola. I am the Mistress of Natural Resources and will be conducting the negotiations. I look forward to securing a possible trade pact between our two worlds."

Amanda returned the greeting. Just as she and Sarek had agreed, Amanda introduced herself as the Ambassador for Vulcan. Her gaze turned to her husband to introduce him, but her words were cut short.

Tam'ra interrupted, "It is not necessary to introduce your man to me." Amanda saw Tam'ra's demeanor change from warmth to casual disregard. It was as if Amanda was telling Tam'ra the brand of suitcases she brought.

"He is my husband as well as my…"

"That is unnecessary information." Then Tam'ra smiled warmly at Amanda again and said, "Please, come with me. I will show you to your rooms now." Tam'ra hurried away as if eager to distance herself from these off-worlders as Amanda's introduction of Sarek died in her throat. With a glance over her shoulder, Amanda noticed Sarek's reaction to all of this. Sarek looked back at her, nonplused.

As Tam'ra walked away, she called over her shoulder, "Man, take the luggage and follow us." Her clipped, haughty tone drove home her point. She regarded Sarek as she would an insect.

Amanda's temper started to rise, but Sarek placed a hand on her arm and shook his head slightly, warning her with his eyes not to unleash her anger. He picked up the luggage and followed two steps behind Amanda.

They were shown to a palatial suite where Sarek was instructed to put the baggage down, carefully. He made sure there was no sound heard when he placed the cases on the floor as he noticed that Tam'ra was observing him carry out her orders. She turned and showed Amanda around the rooms, her warmth back again. Then she gave Amanda a PADD with the negotiation schedule on it.

"May my…aide…attend as well?"

"Of course she may," Tam'ra replied in a graciously false tone. "When will she be arriving?"

"You misunderstand. He is my aide for this mission," Amanda stated firmly, indicating at Sarek with her head. Amanda wanted to assert some semblance of authority in front of this woman. After all, she was the Ambassador of record on this mission.

"Oh." The disgust in her face and voice was enough to enrage Amanda. "I thought I had made our policies plain to your government, but it appears that file must have been lost in the transmission." She hesitated, snatching the PADD out of Amanda's hands to double check the schedule. She had been assured that these people would be easy. But it was now evident that these Vulcans lacked proper etiquette and even more sense. To parade a man about like that! Her people were eager to make this trade work and her orders were to secure a treaty at all costs. "Because you are an off-worlder and ignorant of our ways, he may. But if we ever wish to negotiate more trade agreements in the future, I would prefer if you brought someone more…suitable to assist you. But keep in mind, not everyone is as open-minded as I am. The others will not be happy to have a male in the room. I'm sure you can make sure he behaves himself." Tam'ra smiled at Amanda, but the smile lacked warmth.

"I'm sure he will conduct himself with the utmost decorum," Amanda replied tightly as her rage threatened to burst through. "But if we may see a copy of your protocols, then we can ensure that he will not offend anyone accidentally." Amanda returned her smile tightly, but her eyes snapped in anger.

"I'll have someone bring them around later. In the meantime, I would like you to dine with me. There you can meet the other delegates. And to anticipate your question, I'm afraid your man can not attend. Only the negotiations, nothing else. I must be quite firm on this. I'm sure you understand."

"Where can he eat then, if not with me?" Amanda's cheeks were flushed with anger, but Sarek was confident she would not lash out at their hostess. At least he hoped she wouldn't.

"You may place his order for food with the kitchen before you join me. They will bring it here for him." With that, she swept out of the door, leaving the two of them in the room.

"Well, at least I can sleep with you, my wife," Sarek said after the door had closed. "That will more than make up for my not being able to dine with you." He gathered her up in his strong arms and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "How may I please you, my Lady?"

She pulled away from him, and slapped him on the arm. "Stop it. I hate this attitude of theirs. It's degrading to you and infuriating for me to listen to."

"Amanda, we both knew they were a strict matriarchy."

Amanda retorted, "This is not just a matriarchy! It is segregation and male hating! These kinds of mistreatments are littered in human history, Sarek. And when I experience it…when I see you experiencing it, it infuriates me. Such injustices…I fear that something will happen."

"Amanda," Sarek stroked her face to soothe and ally her fears, "I will be fine, and I promise to behave myself at the negotiations." He hoped he could discern what proper behaviour was, as there were no news reports in the files for him to make a deduction. "But…" he looked at her, his eyes darkening with passion, "I really do want to know how I can please you, Amanda. You have three hours before you have to eat. That is more than enough time, would you not agree?"

Her anger was dispelled by his lustful look and her eyes sparkled with mischief as she guided him to the large bed. "Perhaps." She wanted to just forget the discomfort of the past hour and, as always, his hands and mouth were a salve for her frayed nerves. She undid the clasps of his tunic, gliding it off his shoulders and then throwing it onto a near-by chair. She then worked on the buttons of his silky shirt, letting it fall open, baring his smooth, muscular chest. Her hands rubbed across his nipples, erect with the coolness of the air. He inhaled sharply as she tweaked one of his nipples, then the other. She looked down and saw a bulge starting to form in his pants. "Perhaps there is enough time."

Sarek reached around her and unzipped her dress. He let it fall into a puddle around her feet. Then he picked her up and placed her on the bed, kneeling beside her. He shrugged off his shirt and started to undo his pants. Her hands stopped him, wanting to do it herself. She massaged the bulge, feeling it grow beneath her hand. Sarek lay on his back, stroking her buttocks through her undergarments as she unfastened his trousers, then reached in to free his straining cock. It popped free of its confines, eager for her attention. Sarek lifted his hips so she could remove his pants and underwear. Once naked, she looked at his body. It hadn't changed that much in the twenty years they had been married. She was now 40, and Sarek was 85, still a young man for a Vulcan. His belly was still firm and flat, his penis erect and proud.

"You are overdressed, my wife. Allow me to assist you." Sarek sat up, his cock resting on his thigh. He removed the straps from her shoulders and watched the silky fabric fall to her waist. Her firm, full breasts wobbled slightly as the fabric passed over them. Sarek cupped a breast and felt its smoothness. He pulled at one of her nipples, watching the breast expand then let it go suddenly. He looked at her, a slight smile escaping his lips. She raised her hips and Sarek pulled her slip off. "That's better. Now we are even, my Lady." He lowered his head and sucked a nipple into his hot mouth. Amanda carded her fingers through his jet-black hair, and moaned softly. Sarek flicked the nipple with his tongue, then sucked on it. His hand cupped her other breast, thumbing its nipple in time with his tongue-flicks.

Amanda reached down and stroked Sarek's penis. She twirled her thumb around his glistening head, then down the two ridges. She watched fascinated as they flared at her touch. She could feel the steel under the silky skin, knowing that that steel was for her alone. A drop of pre-cum glistened at the slit and Amanda dipped her finger in it, then brought it to her lips. "Mmm, that tastes good, my husband," she said throatily. She pressed her thumb into the spongy flesh of his cockhead, encouraging more of the precious nectar to the surface.

Sarek's eyes darkened with passion when he saw his wife taste him. He pulled her down on the bed beside him as he lay back down. She kept a hold on his manhood, not wanting to let go of him. Sarek propped himself up on one elbow and kissed her passionately. His tongue pressed against her lips until she parted them, giving him access. Their tongues dueled with each other as Sarek thrust gently into Amanda's hand. He broke off the kiss to breathe. "I want more than your hand," Sarek groaned. "Allow me to enter you, Amanda."

She allowed Sarek to roll her on her back. She spread her legs invitingly and Sarek wasted no time. He centered the tip of his jade-hard penis at her entrance and slowly pushed in. He nearly came when her heat encircled him, but he exerted his controls and calmed himself. Slowly, he rocked his hips, feeling his cock slide in and out of the woman he loved. She contracted her muscles, increasing the sensations they both felt through their bond. Amanda gripped his waist with her legs, pulling him deeper into her with each thrust. Each could feel what the other was experiencing through the bond. // This is exactly what I needed, // the two thought and shared simultaneously. Sarek threw his head back, thrusting harder now. Suddenly he tensed as his seed spilled from him, deep into his wife. She clenched her muscles around his cock, her orgasm coming across the bond in waves. Sarek could feel her muscles milking every last drop of cum from him as he thrust once, then again. Sated, he slowly withdrew from her and lay beside her on the bed, his breathing ragged.

"I trust you will be relaxed during your dinner now, my wife." Sarek looked at her and smiled his smile.

"Oh yes, that much is certain," Amanda panted.

After a while of soft stroking, they got up, showered and dressed. Amanda commed the kitchen to order Sarek's dinner. Later, there was a soft knock at the door. Sarek said, "Allow me to attend to that. It would not do to have you perform such a menial task."

Amanda glared at him. "I will pay you back for that," she retorted. 'And it will be most interesting,' she thought.

Sarek opened the door to another tall, well-built female. This one was more muscular than the Minister was. She was also dressed in a flowing gown, but this one was gold in colour and was unadorned. She breezed past Sarek and said to Amanda, "I am Net'ra. I am to escort you to the dining room. If you would please follow me."

After the two women left, Sarek settled in to meditate. He considered the lack of information he and Amanda had received from the Vulcan Minister about this culture. It seemed as if treating males as non-people was not considered to be wrong here. Surely, Cabola would not hide this behaviour as they wouldn't think of it as incorrect. How could Vulcan have overlooked this? Was it even known on Vulcan? If it was, then, why was this not in the reports? If it was not known, then why wasn't it? Something did not seem to add up, and that bothered Sarek. When they got home, Sarek would make sure that this oversight was rectified immediately.

He decided that the haughtiness of the two women he met was a culturally acceptable. The rudeness was to both Amanda and him, so he assumed it was for off-worlders in general, and not just males. He knew how to overlook and work through such a difficult trait, and he made a mental note to encourage Amanda to remain calm in the face of such arrogance, especially during the negotiations tomorrow. 'It is fortunate that the bond provides silent communication and I can reassure her through it', Sarek thought.

After an hour and half of meditation, Sarek rose and wandered about the room. He still hadn't received his evening meal, but he was not concerned. One night of fasting was of no consequence. With the sink in the bathroom, he had all the water he needed.

He stood at the window, overlooking the lush gardens of the complex they were in. They were very pleasing geometrically and Sarek decided that they deserved further investigation. He left a note for Amanda in case she returned before he did, and walked out of the room into a deserted hallway. He found his way to the gardens and took in a deep breath of fresh air. Fortunately, he wore his cloak as he found it cool. But then, he found most worlds other than his own cool. He strolled throughout the gardens, examining the plants at his leisure, marveling at the diversity of the different species. There were flowering plants, and some that looked very desert-like. He wondered if he should tell Amanda. He knew of her penchant for taking slips home to grow in their garden and he thought these plants would do well. But he was not the gardener.

He felt chilled and pulled up the hood of his cloak. He vaguely noticed a gate as he walked through it. It was dusk now and the streets were curiously deserted. 'Perhaps everyone is at evening meal,' he thought.

He walked along the street, looking at the architecture and doing what Amanda called "window shopping". There were occasional couples or single women that passed him. He noted their stares, but he ignored them as he continued his stroll.

Suddenly, a ground car screeched to a stop on the street beside him and two large well-built women got out, each with a phaser strapped to their hips. "Stop right there, man!" the largest yelled.

Sarek looked around and realized they were talking to him. He stopped and calmly waited for them to approach him. They both wore a high-necked, green uniform so Sarek assumed they were security officers of some sort. The shorter of the two was young and had blond hair tied up in a bun. She hung back by the car, her hand on her phaser. The largest one approached him. She had short cropped, jet-black hair and stood almost as tall as he did. Her eyes were ice blue and cold.

"Turn and face the building!" she barked at him. He complied. As he faced it, he felt a sharp shove in the middle of his back. He reached out to stop himself from falling against the stone wall. He felt a phaser pressed against his neck and a hand patting down his body, paying special attention to his buttocks. "You've got a nice set of cheeks, man," she hissed into his pointed ear. "Turn around!"

Sarek turned to face her and his hood fell away. "What the hell is this?" the uniformed officer bellowed to her partner. As he looked over her shoulder to look at her companion, she yelled at him, "Look at me, man. I'm the one you have to worry about."

"May I ask…" The hard slap across his cheek stopped him.

"Don't talk unless it's to answer my questions! Who do you think you are anyway?" The dark-haired officer looked him over with disapproval in her eyes.

Sarek wasn't sure if he was to answer that question or not. He decided not to. It apparently was the correct decision.

"Who do you belong to?" she demanded.

"I belong to no-one. I am with Ambassador Amanda of Vulcan."

"Then where is this Ambassador Amanda of Vulcan?" she sneered, looking over her shoulder to her partner, who smiled.

"She is currently dining with delegates of the Interplanetary Trade negotiations." Sarek thought it would be wise to keep his answers short.

"Why is she not walking with you? Surely you know that men can't be seen walking unescorted down the street! Who knows what kind of trouble they can get in to?" She started to pace in front of Sarek, making sure his eyes followed her movements.

"I was unaware of this prohibition. I beg forgiveness. I will, of course, immediately return to the hotel." Sarek turned to walk back to the hotel when he was grabbed and thrown against the wall.

"You're not going anywhere except into that car. Now face the wall again."

Sarek turned and felt his hands being pulled behind his back. Then he felt the cool metal of handcuffs clamped around his wrists. The dark-haired woman pulled him to the ground car and threw him into the back seat. He looked back as he was whisked away to see the hotel receding into the distance.

 

They arrived at a Security Office. He was ordered into a room and told to sit at the indicated desk. He looked around him and noticed two other officers sitting at their terminals eyeing him disapprovingly. The room was spartan, there were several desks with terminals scattered around it. Each one had a second chair beside it. A short time later, a muscular, blond woman entered the room flanked by a pair of deadly looking officers. She wore the same high-necked uniform, but her chest was adorned with medals, and her collar had two pips on it. Sarek elected to remain sitting, not knowing if he would receive another reprimand if he stood.

"I see your mistress hasn't taught you any manners, man. No matter. I'm Constable Lar'a, and you are…?"

"Sarek"

She removed his handcuffs, then sat at the desk, activating the terminal. She entered some data, then eyed Sarek and noted his exotic features, the slant of his eyebrows and the elegant points of his ears. She liked what she saw and found him somewhat attractive. "My, you're a cutie. What species are you, Sarek?"

"I am a Vulcan."

She had heard of Vulcans but had never seen one before and his looks intrigued her.

"Who do you belong to?"

"I belong to no one. I am with Ambassador Amanda of Vulcan who is attending the Interplanetary Trade negotiations," Sarek answered calmly, his features composed.

Her brown eyes hardened. "Oh, so you belong to no one, eh? Full of yourself are you? We'll soon cure you of that. Where can we find this Amanda of Vulcan?"

Sarek felt some trepidation at her words. He didn't want to speculate on what she had in mind for a "cure". "She is at the International Hotel."

"We'll call her there. In the meantime, we insist you be our guest until she arrives to get you." Lar'a leaned forward and leered at Sarek, pointing to a door on the other side of the office. "Go through that door and strip, man. Let's see what you've got!" She laughed, as did the rest of the officers in the room.

Sarek squared his shoulders and entered the indicated room. He noticed a shower, some soap and a towel. He removed his clothing and stepped into the shower. The water was extremely cold. He soaped himself down, then exited as quickly as he could. Vigorously, he rubbed himself with the towel to restore his circulation and as he reached for his clothing to put them back on, he noticed several officers, including Lar'a, staring at him through the now-open door. Lar'a's eyes swept over him in silent appraisal and he finished dressing to the sounds of jeers and laughter. When he was done, Lar'a entered the room. She stared at his groin. "You certainly are not from here, man. So that's what a Vulcan looks like. Hmm…nice."

Sarek looked at her calmly. "What happens to me now?" he asked.

She approached him and slapped him hard. "You will speak only when spoken to. Don't forget this." Lar'a was amazed at his impudence and defiance. She could not imagine any man talking without first obtaining permission.

Sarek remained silent. The diplomat in Sarek wondered that, since the opposing sensibilities were so vast, perhaps it was uncertain if Vulcan and Cabola would ever be able to reach any sort of trade agreement.

Lar'a stared into his eyes, then reached down and grabbed his crotch. Sarek never flinched but his eyes widened slightly. She squeezed hard before letting him go. "Take him to the cells. Let him think about his transgressions there."

The two women that accompanied Lar'a shoved him toward the door and to his cell.

It was an old-style cell, with concrete walls and floor, and a solid metal door that had a grille in it for the guards to look in. There was a sagging bunk along one wall and a bare light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

Sarek felt the door clang behind him as it was slammed shut and locked. He walked around his cell, and noticed a barred window high on one wall. He tested the bunk before he sat on it. He hoped that they would contact Amanda quickly, but he didn't honestly think that would happen.

He lay on the bunk with his hands steepled on his chest. With his acute hearing, he could hear other prisoners calling out, but couldn't distinguish the words. He did notice that all the voices appeared to be male. He hoped they were not in pain. Using the mental techniques he had learned since childhood, he managed to fall into a light sleep.

He awoke to the sound of his door being opened. He saw Lar'a standing at the entrance, pointing a phaser at him. Then she fired and blackness overwhelmed him.

As he regained consciousness, his arms and legs felt leaden. He tried to move them when he realized that he was tied spread-eagle on his bunk. He looked down at his feet to see what kind of restraints they were using when he saw that he was naked. The chill of the damp air seeped into him, causing him to shiver inwardly. He looked up to see Lar'a sitting on a wooden chair holding a small whip, watching him. "Oh, so you're awake now, eh?"

She slowly rose from the chair, shoved the handle of the whip in her belt, and walked to where he was lying. Obviously, her slow movements were intended to strike fear into him, and Sarek was certain that for the other males on Cabola, it was effective. She pulled out a hypospray and pressed it against his neck. He heard the hiss and felt the sting of something being injected. "This should make you more cooperative. Loosen you up, as it were." Her eyes traveled up and down his body, resting on his limp cock. "What have we here?" She sat on the bunk and fondled his cock and balls. "Do they work?" she asked, looking at Sarek's face for a reaction.

"Am I to answer that?" Sarek asked, marshaling his controls to keep his voice calm; emotionless.

"Why don't you let your body answer for you?" She sat on the edge of the bunk, gave his cock a sharp tug, then settled into a steady, stroking rhythm.

Sarek tried to exert his bio-controls, but they seemed just out of his mental reach. He deduced that he was injected with some kind of neural inhibitor. His emotional control was a little more solid, but the control of his body was as if it was made of gossamer. He shook his head and tried again, trying to lessen the blood flow to his penis, hoping it would not respond to her ministrations. She kept up the maddening rhythm, forcing him to concentrate harder on his body's response to it. He felt as if his controls were being blocked, that he had them, but couldn't use them. Finally, she let him go and leaned back. "Maybe you would prefer another man to get you started," she mused.

Sarek looked at her and said, "I would prefer to be left alone." He knew he risked being hit again, but his thought processes seemed muddled. The drug made him tired and it was eroding the control on his famed temper.

She didn't hit him. Instead, she was rather amused by his tone. "So, you think you're so superior because you're an offworlder, don't you. Well, you're not. You are just another man. Something to be used; a sex toy for us to amuse ourselves with." She was the most senior officer in the district and she had earned the right to satisfy her curiosity and lust with this creature. She leaned forward, resting her forearms on her knees. "Oh, don't worry, we will contact your mistress sometime. I'm sure she may even be worried about you. But first, we get a crack at you." With that, she sat up, reached over and squeezed his testicles, rolling them around with her fingers. "You like that, Sarek?"

Sarek's impassive face never reacted. Instead, he concentrated on how long he could stand the cold of the cell with no clothing. Her hands wandered over his chest, tweaking his nipples gently, so as not to cause pain. He felt an electric jolt run from his nipples to his groin. He was totally at her mercy and he knew that, but he didn't want to risk real injury by losing his temper with her. He tested his bonds as she bent down to suck one of his nipples, flicking it with her tongue.

She was amused by his efforts to break his bonds. They were steel and she was sure that not even a Vulcan could break them, but she loved the way his muscles rippled when he tried. She flicked his other nipple, enjoying the taste of him.

Whenever Amanda sucked on him, he would almost immediately get hard, but he couldn't allow himself to this time. Again, he closed his eyes and tried to assert his bio-controls, but he could tell they were just out of his mental grasp.

Lar'a reached down to stroke Sarek's cock as she kissed his chest and belly. Her strokes were firm but not painful. In fact, they were arousing, but he didn't want to respond. He was disgusted with his feelings of arousal. These sensations should be pleasurable and shared with Amanda, not associated with this filthy cell and his indignation.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain across his cheek. She was standing, holding the whip, annoyance screwing up her perfect features. "Do I not arouse you, man? Maybe pain is something you would prefer." She brought the whip down over his belly sharply. Sarek tried to block the pain, but couldn't. Even his control over pain was gone. He felt the sharp crack of the whip across his belly, chest and thighs. She continued until he was covered in welts, some of which had broken the skin. "Now that I have your attention, I will try this again. Don't make me beat you again, man. It only tires my arm."

Sarek was panting slightly from the pain. His chest, belly and legs were burning from the welts and his wrists and ankles were raw from pulling on the steel bonds. He sent an alarm to Amanda over the bond, telling her where he was and to hurry.

Lar'a sat back down on the bunk and picked up Sarek's limp cock again. The drug blocked his ability to control the pain and his body's reactions to her fondling. It made him tired as well. She tweaked his nipples again, gently avoiding the welts around them, then brought her mouth down on him, sucking first one in and then moving to the other. Again, he felt the electric current from them to his cock, and it responded.

Lar'a looked down to see it twitch. Reassured by this minute reaction, she started stroking it again, slowly but firmly.

Sarek closed his eyes, holding his face still. // Please, Amanda, hurry // he sent over the bond. He could feel his cock stiffen and the ridges start to flare. Then he felt wetness as Lar'a wrapped her lips around the tip. He opened his eyes to see her take him into her mouth, her hand still pumping him. It was a disconcerting experience, as if he were witnessing an act upon what he knew to be his person, but not him.

Lar'a tasted her prisoner, reveling in her triumph over him and his will. This had always fueled her desire, but with this one, she had to work harder than any other. She had tasted her own species' pre-cum many times, but it never tasted like this drop of nectar. His was sweet, almost coppery in taste. And she wanted more. She pumped him faster now, watching the double ridges fully flare against her hand. Her other hand rolled his balls in their loose sack, playing with them. Then she moved behind his balls to the entrance to his body. His body jumped as she probed his hole with her finger. He tried to squirm away from her intruding digit, but his bonds limited his movement.

She pulled her mouth off of his hard cock. "Where are you going, man? You're my plaything and I want to explore you, all of you." She slid her finger in further against the resistance of the muscle. He played this game very well, she mused, as his flesh filled her mouth again.

Sarek tried to relax, knowing she was going to violate him regardless of his wishes. He felt her finger rub against his prostate, sending another jolt of sensation straight to his hardened organ. Despite his best intentions, he started to thrust into her mouth. Her finger fucked him as he bucked his hips. He felt the urge to climax and his mind had no will left to resist. With his teeth gritted and eyes clenched shut, he begrudgingly let loose. His balls contracted as he shot his load down her throat feeling it milk his cock as she swallowed his seed. After he had finished, she sat up and wiped her mouth. "Mmm, that was good. We should do this again sometime." With that, she stood up, gave his spent cock a final flick with the handle of the whip and left the cell.

Sarek closed his eyes, trying to shut out his humiliation. // Please hurry Amanda. I need you! // He started to shiver from the cold and the rush of sensations he had felt over the past hour. He was still naked and tied to the bunk. Resigned, he attempted to relax his muscles and succumb to the drug-induced fatigue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amanda came back to her room after the sumptuous meal. She looked around the room and noticed the note that Sarek had left. After reading it, she looked out of the window to see if she could see him in the garden. After looking for a while from the balcony of their room and not seeing him, she retired to the bedroom to change into something more comfortable. She returned to the seating room area of the suite, and picked up the notes she made regarding the upcoming negotiations. As she did this, something pricked at the edge of her mind, something…unsettling. It was elusive, but there nonetheless. She shook her head, then returned to her notes, confident that Sarek had simply become enthralled with some of the more interesting plants in the gardens below and would be back shortly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarek had not gone to sleep. He was so very cold lying there naked in the damp cell. The only sounds in the cell were his chattering teeth and the rattle of the chains from his shivering. After about an hour or so, his cell door opened again. Lar'a stood there, looking at him, a small smile curling her lips. His blood chilled at the sight.

"I had so much fun with you, man, that I though I'd bring some friends. I'm sure you won't mind, will you?" She came into his cell along with two other guards. He recognized them as the ones that peered at him through the opened door when he finished showering.

Lar'a approached, injected him with the drug again and said, "You look cold. Here," she reached for his organ and squeezed it hard, "let me warm you up." She laughed as did the others. She withdrew the whip from her belt and laid it across his stomach, pulling on his penis the entire time. "I trust you won't make me use this again, will you?" she sneered.

The other officers came up to the bunk, raking their eyes over his nude form. "He is an exotic one, isn't he?" one of the officers said, licking her lips. "What does he taste like?"

"See for yourself, " Lar'a said.

The black-haired guard rubbed her hands over his muscular chest, flicking his nipples. Sarek winced slightly every time she rubbed the cuts that had dried blood in them. This seemed to enflame her even more. She licked her lips, then took a nipple in her mouth. She bit down hard on it, causing intense pain to shoot through Sarek's eroded mental defenses. She drew blood, then lapped it up, saying, "He tastes good." She looked at Lar'a, then at Sarek. "Really good."

Sarek tried to shore up his controls, but the drug blocked his efforts. Lar'a was still pumping his cock, waiting for the ridges to flare again. He was not able to control the pain from the bite, and he was so cold! Sarek wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up, but he knew, as a Vulcan, he could outlast the three women.

The third guard moved to the foot of the bed. She stared at his groin as she kneeled on the floor. Her hands roamed up and down his thighs, kneading the muscles of his legs. Then she reached his testicles. She rolled them around her palm, squeezing them and fondling them roughly. Then she smiled, and jammed a finger inside his rectum. Sarek jumped at the sudden intrusion. "Ooh, he likes that," she breathed. "Here, give me your whip, Lar'a. Let's see if he likes that too."

Sarek closed his eyes, his controls in tatters. Again, he tried to break his shackles, but couldn't. The three guards laughed at his efforts, then continued to concentrate on his body.

The third guard was handed the whip. She centered the blunt end of it at the entrance to his body and pushed it in suddenly. Sarek could feel the muscle tear as she rammed it in and out of his body. Green blood flowed out of him onto the dirty mattress. The pain was excruciating and it tore a moan from him. "See, he really does like it. He's getting excited now. Listen to him moaning away there."

Sarek's chest was bitten again by the second guard. Pain lanced through him as she smeared his blood across his belly. Lar'a was sucking on his penis, her tongue twirling around the head, her hand pumping him relentlessly. The third guard was fondling his balls as she rammed the whip handle in and out of him. Sarek had never experienced pain like this before, not even with his heart attacks.

Sarek's mind screamed to Amanda // Help me!! Please! Get me out of here! //. His controls were gone. Much to his horror, the tugging on his cock started to arouse him. He felt himself getting harder and the ridges start to flare. The third guard withdrew the whip handle from his ass and concentrated on his balls, kneading them and rolling them around with her fingers. He glanced over and the second guard had her hand down her pants, her hips thrusting. She moved to the wooden chair, pulled it over, then sat with her legs widely spread, fingering herself and watching.

He felt a wetness on his testicles as the third guard sucked one in her mouth.

Lar'a saw his penis quiver finally, then a drop of pre-cum glistened at the head. "Finally, man. I thought you would never respond. What's the matter, am I losing my touch?" She leaned toward him. "Don't you find me attractive anymore? You did earlier. What changed your mind, man?" She threw her head back and laughed. The third guard's eyes smiled as she sucked in his other orb.

After a couple of minutes, Sarek ejaculated. His seed spilled onto Lar'a's hand and splashed onto his belly. She licked one finger, then wiped her hand on his pubic hair. "Even better the second time. Maybe you can become the prison favourite, Sarek. Would you like that? I know I would. Try to get some sleep." With that, they left the cell, laughing and slamming the door behind them. His chest and nipples ached, his penis felt raw, and his insides were burning. His tormentors had left him lying in his own blood.

Sarek closed his eyes and concentrated hard. // Amanda, please hurry! //.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amanda's head jerked up suddenly. That uneasy feeling returned but much more forcefully! Sarek! Something was wrong with Sarek! She contacted the front desk of the hotel and asked if they had seen a Vulcan man recently. They assured her they hadn't. Then she called the local hospitals and medical centers and asked the same of them. They assured her that no Vulcan male had been admitted. Amanda then contacted the local security office. Amanda was told that there were several men in the lockup, and, since the desk clerk didn't know what a Vulcan looked like, it might be a good idea for Amanda to come down personally to claim her man if he was here. Amanda assured her that she would be right there. The feeling of concern for Sarek increased with each passing minute. Then, she received another call for help through the bond. She was sure Sarek was in deep trouble and she had to find him fast.

She threw on her cloak and rushed to the lobby. There she secured transport to the security office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He hadn't been asleep for more than two hours when he woke again to the sound of his cell door opening again. Sarek steeled himself for more humiliation, but Amanda, not Lar'a, burst into the dimly-lit room.

"Oh Sarek! What have they done to you?" she exclaimed. Amanda turned to face Lar'a, angrier than she had ever been in her life, her voice cold as ice. "I demand an explanation! What have you done to him?"

Lar'a lounged against the doorframe and met her gaze calmly. "Nothing we haven't done to any other man who is stupid enough to be out walking alone at night."

"You have beaten him! And tied him up. Is this normal procedure for your own citizens?"

"Indeed it is," Lar'a said in a deadly tone.

Amanda halted in her tracks as she suddenly realized that this world would never be able to deal reasonably with Vulcan or the Federation. She just hoped Sarek would remain alive long enough to make it off this planet. Then they could both warn the Federation and Vulcan about Cabola. She walked over to the corner of the cell where Sarek's clothes had been tossed and picked up his cloak. She returned to the bunk and covered him with it. Amanda shook in rage and her voice was dangerously low as she ordered, "I demand that you release him at once."

"Oh, I can release him, but he can't go anywhere tonight. It's past curfew and no man can be out after curfew unless he wants to run afoul of the law again. I don't think you want that, do you?" She smiled at Amanda, knowing that there was nothing she could do. It was this helplessness with not only the men, but also the women that had drawn her to this job in the first place. Power and authority were powerful aphrodisiacs and Lar'a looked forward to playing with the exotic creature on the bunk again.

"Then I will stay here with him. I won't have you beating him again." She turned to Sarek, trying to undo his shackles.

Lar'a straightened up. She couldn't understand Amanda's anger at the treatment of her man. Other Mistresses were aggravated about the inconvenience at being asked to come down to claim their men, but never angry at the treatment their men received. This concern for a man confused Lar'a. "You can't stay in here with him. You're a woman and staying her with your man goes against protocol. Come out to the office and I'll get you a ride back to your hotel," Lar'a offered. "He deserved his beating. He didn't cooperate with us. And, any man that doesn't obey, gets beaten. It's the law." She was not about to have this offworlder ruin her plans for the rest of her shift. She wanted Sarek again, and she would have him.

"We asked for your rules regarding men, but never received them," Amanda returned, marveling at the incompetence of this planet. Her face was flushing dangerously again, and her frustration was beginning to put a strain on her control.

"That is not my concern. Following the law is and as you well know, ignorance of the law is not a defense," Lar'a snapped. She wanted Amanda to leave, but realized that this off-worlder might pose a problem later. She knew what she was doing was borderline but no one had ever complained before. This was only a man, after all. And it was pleasurable. She wasn't hurting anyone.

"Please unshackle my….him." Amanda looked at Lar'a through narrowed eyes.

Resignedly, she pulled keys from her pocket and sauntered over to unlock the chains from the bunk's frame. As she bent over Sarek, she whispered, "Was it good for you?"

Sarek ignored her as she moved to unlock his feet.

"I am staying here with him." Amanda sat on the edge of the bunk. "How long do we have before it is safe for us to leave?"

"Two hours." Lar'a shrugged, "Make yourself comfortable, then." She left, locking the door behind her.

Sarek started to sit up and Amanda helped him. "It is most gratifying to see you, my wife. Were you notified, or did you detect my message through the bond?" He attempted to stand, but Amanda gently urged him back to the bunk.

"Through the bond. I was told by the officer at the main desk that you had been charged with being unescorted on a city street. How ridiculous!" Amanda crossed the room and gathered up the rest of his clothing. Then she helped him put them on. Only then did she notice that there was green blood on the mattress between Sarek's legs and his cock and belly were sticky. She looked at his face searchingly. "What else did they do to you, Sarek? And tell me the truth. Were you raped?"

Sarek looked at her, not knowing what to say. He wasn't sure if he had been. He had ejaculated…twice. Because he responded, was it called rape? "I am not sure, Amanda. I do know that I was assaulted," he whispered. "I could not help myself. She injected me with a drug, and when I did not respond, she beat me, or threatened to have another man come and attempt to arouse me. I knew I did not want that. The drug inhibited my controls and I found myself responding. I had hoped that she would then leave me alone, but it did not work. She returned with two others and it was much worse." His voice was so soft, Amanda had to lean closer to him to hear what he was saying.

"Never mind, my love. Let's just get you out of here. We can deal with this later." Amanda was lost. She didn't know what to say or do for Sarek. She wanted to gather him up in her arms and tell him everything was going to be ok. But he was a Vulcan. How would he respond to that? Would he only seek a logical explanation for what happened to him? Would he retain scars from this experience? She didn't know, and she was sure Sarek didn't know either. A healer back on Vulcan may be able to erase the psychological damage, reducing the experience to an abstract concept. That is the Vulcan way, but would it be enough, Amanda wondered?

She helped him get dressed and it tore at her heart to see how painfully Sarek moved. They then held each other until they were allowed to leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they returned to the hotel, Sarek went immediately to the bathroom. Amanda heard the shower running and entered the bathroom to wait until he finished. He wasn't long as the water stung his welts and cuts. He emerged from it flushed green and noticed Amanda sitting on the counter. He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to be around you, beloved. Do you want to tell me about last night?"

"No, not now. When is today's session?"

She saw his desire to change the subject, so she said, "I'm late for it now. But they can wait." She proceeded to tell him how the dinner went. "I made some notes for you to go over, but they can wait too." Even after his shower, he still looked awful. His groin was bruised as was his face. His chest and belly were covered in welts and small cuts, and Amanda noticed what looked like bite marks on his breasts. Her anger welled up again, flushing her face.

"No, I can look at them now, but I will try to meditate after the session." He took her hand and looked deep into her eyes. "Thank you for staying with me last night. I did not wish to be alone."

Amanda started slightly at his admission. "It was the least I could do." Her eyes softened as she said this. "You would have done the same for me, no?"

Sarek smiled just a wisp of the smile that was hers alone. "Agreed. Now, allow me to dress so I can look at those notes." Amanda looked at him, concerned.

Sarek attended the negotiating sessions with her as planned. The women in the room were shocked by his presence and more so, by his appearance. He had no time to initiate a healing trance, so his face still bore the marks of his beatings. He sent constant reassurances to Amanda over the bond every time he felt her anger rise.

A corner of Amanda's mind was on Sarek's brutal treatment. She felt her eyes harden whenever the Cabolans spoke. How could an allegedly civilized planet allow this to happen? How could they not have seen the warning signs when they prepared for this mission? This planet seemed to be a world of peace, but clearly it was not so. Half of their population was oppressed. And no one seemed to care but her and Sarek. She also realized the Prime Directive tied her hands. She could not interfere with the Cabolan culture, much as she wanted to. She just wanted to conclude these negotiations and get off this planet as soon as she could. Until then, she would not let Sarek out of her sight.

 

That evening, Sarek engaged a light healing trance that Amanda helped him out of three hours later. The bruising had almost disappeared from his face and groin, and the cuts and welts on this chest, belly and legs were much improved. He assured her that his rectum was repaired as well, but would not let her check for herself.

He tried to meditate after Amanda's inspection of him, but spent two hours in a fruitless attempt. Even that had deserted him when he needed it the most. He ran the disturbing experience through his mind, wondering what he could have done differently. He disliked what had happened to him, felt intense emotions when he thought of Lar'a and the other guards, and wanted to leave this planet as soon as possible. He knew he had to release the anger he was feeling, but it wasn't easy. He tried once again to call upon all the techniques he had been taught to get him through this.

Amanda had asked if he was raped. He didn't know. Was he? Was it rape if he had ejaculated? If his body had responded? He felt violated, but was it the same as for a woman? He had no way of knowing. He could only deal with what he knew. He knew he had to perform an intellectual deconstruction of the emotions he was feeling, but his efforts were unsuccessful as yet. It would be a matter of time before he was able to do this.

After his third attempt at meditation, things slowly began to fall into place in his mind. He began to accept the philosophy of kaiidth. He contemplated the waste of lives upon Cabola as he knew that once his report was made, Cabola would be lost to the Federation unless they voluntarily changed their ways. The Prime Directive forbade them from interfering with their culture, even to teach them about those other ways. Sarek wondered briefly how the universe could allow this kind of culture to develop in the first place, but it did. Kaiidth. The universe always found a balance and he hoped perhaps that one day, Cabola would, too, find a balance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later, they were on a Starship headed back to Vulcan. Amanda noticed that Sarek seemed more himself now. His body was more relaxed and his features were the usual calm she had come to expect.

In the privacy of their stateroom, Amanda ordered tea for them both from the replicator. They sat side by side on the couch, sipping it. "You seem much better this afternoon, Sarek. I must assume you have been able to resume your meditations?"

"Yes. I discerned that there was nothing I could have done about my situation. I tried to break the shackles but couldn't. She was armed with weaponry, and I had nothing with which to protect myself. I was her prisoner in all ways, and men have no rights on that planet. The philosophy of kaiidth was in full effect, but I did not see that at the time. Now, I see it. The only thing I could have done differently, was not leave the hotel room. But I did. Kaiidth. It is a difficult philosophy, but it is true in this case."

"It's easier said than done, though," Amanda mused. "The hard part is actually letting go of any guilt you might feel about your going for a walk."

"Not guilt so much as second guessing my judgment, Amanda. I finally resolved this during my meditations. It is behind me now. Let it now be behind us." Sarek leaned closer and kissed her. "Perhaps I can show you what I mean." He put his tea down and picked up her hand gently. They stood, and Sarek led her into the bedroom. "But our tea will get cold, Sarek," Amanda said, that old twinkle returning to her eye.

"Hang the tea!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they arrived on Vulcan, Sarek made an appointment to see the family Healer, Solkan. He had been very reluctant to talk about his experience in the Cabolan jail, even evasive, and Amanda hadn't pressed the issue. She figured that he would tell her in due time. He tried to make love to her on the starship that brought them home, but was unable to. Amanda held him in her arms that night instead of Sarek's usual embrace of her. He hadn't touched her since their return and Amanda was becoming concerned. That was not like him at all.

Several days later, Amanda was home alone. Sarek was catching up on paper work that had piled up on his desk while he was on Cabola. The comm unit sounded and Amanda reached over to activate it. It was Solkan.

"Yes, Healer Solkan. How may I be of service?" Amanda asked. She was expecting him to ask for Sarek.

"I wish to speak to you, T'sai Amanda. When would be a convenient time?"

Amanda started slightly at his request. Although he was the family's Healer, Sarek saw him more often that she did. "I am free now. What do you wish to talk about?"

"I would prefer you to come to my office if that is acceptable." Solkan's black eyes studied her closely.

"I will be there shortly." Amanda signed off and wondered what he could want to talk to her about? Was Sarek alright? Was he injured more than she thought he was? She knew speculation was illogical, so she got into the air car and went to Solkan's office.

The receptionist greeted her and showed her to Solkan's office immediately. A few minutes later, he arrived. He was wearing a white, light overtunic and beige pants. He was tall, and thin with the most piercing black eyes Amanda had ever seen. She guessed his age around 105 or so, but it was so hard to tell with Vulcans.

He sat behind his desk and leaned toward her slightly. "I will be blunt with you, T'sai. I have been your family's healer for 15.7 years and I feel I know you well. The questions I need to ask are of a personal nature. May I continue?" He looked at her and waited for her response.

"Certainly, Solkan. What is the matter? Is this about Sarek?" Amanda started to become more concerned.

 

"Yes, it is. Tell me, how has he been behaving since your return from Cabola?"

"He seems fine. Why?"

"Let me ask this. I know you and he are sexually active outside of his Time. How has your sexual experiences been since you have returned from Cabola? Are they the same as they were before you left?"

Amanda blushed at the thought of this austere Vulcan asking her about her sex life. But if it were to help Sarek…"No, things are not the same as before we left. How did you know?"

"I am not divulging any confidences. You are his bondmate. We engaged in a healing meld and this information was given to me then. Sarek then informed me things were not the same and he is concerned about this. He feels you will become dissatisfied with him if he continues in his present course of abstinence."

"I could never be dissatisfied with him. How could he think that?"

"Nevertheless he does. Has he discussed his experiences on Cabola with you?"

"Very briefly. He's evaded every question I've asked him."

"He is suffering from mild impotence. I am of the opinion that he needs to engage you in an intimate manner and, I believe, his problem will resolve itself eventually."

Amanda sat back in her chair. Solkan was suggesting that she instigate sexual activity with Sarek. She already had and it had not been successful. But she would continue, even if it only showed Sarek how much she loved him. If Sarek had a positive, loving experience in bed, maybe he would be able to make love to her. It was definitely worth a try. "I will try, Solkan."

"That is all I ask."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several weeks after her talk with Solkan, Sarek and Amanda were sitting in the living room after a hard day of teaching classes at the Vulcan Science Academy. End meal was finished and the kitchen cleaned of dirty dishes. Amanda looked over to Sarek who was reading and noticed that he seemed quite relaxed tonight. Amanda thought that now would be a good time to try Solkan's suggestion as she remembered that she promised him payback for his teasing. She got up from her chair and went into their bedroom. Sarek looked up briefly from his book, then immersed himself back into the story.

Amanda closed the bedroom door, and changed into an outfit she had ordered shortly after she talked with Solkan. She felt slightly naughty dressed as she was, but was sure Sarek would approve…eventually. She lit some candles and incense around the room. She strategically placed them to create the most pleasing aura she could. She turned down the bed, took a deep breath to steel her courage, and sat in her chair facing a reflective window. Her back was to the door, but she would be able to see Sarek when he entered the room. "Sarek, come here, please." she called.

Sarek, again, looked up from his book. "Where are you, my wife?"

"I'm in the bedroom. I require your presence here now."

Sarek frowned and put his book down. He rose from the chair and crossed the room to the hallway. He went up the three steps then entered the first door on his right. When he entered, he noticed that incense was burning and the room was lit by candlelight only. He looked to the bed and noticed the covers turned down. He could not immediately see his wife. "Amanda?"

She rose from the chair, and Sarek stared at her in disbelief, then lust. His beautiful wife wore a red, chiffon negligee that flowed around her ankles. "I do believe that I owe you some payback."

"Payback? I do not understand. Payback for what, my wife?" Sarek was clearly confused.

"Payback for your teasing when we were on Cabola," she teased.

Sarek looked at her, his eyes darkening in pleasure. "Shall I close the door?" he asked.

"That would be acceptable." Amanda thought that Sarek would still be a little gun-shy after his sexual assault in the Cabolan jail, but she also knew that he enjoyed making love to her. She hoped this was one of those times. She would make sure that she watched him carefully for any signs of distress.

Sarek closed the door, stood in front of Amanda with his hands clasped behind his back and waited for further orders.

"I wish to see you naked, Sarek. Remove your clothing…slowly so I don't miss anything." Amanda walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it.

Sarek raised an eyebrow, then slowly undid the clasps of his over-tunic. He slid it off his shoulders and arms and threw it onto the end of the bed, all the while looking at the woman he loved. As he was undoing his shirt, Amanda said silkily, "Come here. I wish to feel you as you strip."

He moved toward her, continuing to unbutton his shirt. He had just undone the last button when he arrived to where she was sitting. Amanda rubbed her hands sensuously over his chest, flicking his nipples erect with her fingers. She spread her legs and wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him closer to her. Her hot mouth suckled on his nipple as her hands kneaded his ass through his pants. Sarek felt her tongue flick his erect nubs and moaned in pleasure.

Amanda released him before asking him to remove his pants. He complied, his cock springing free of its confines. She took his organ in her hand and began to pump him slowly. "Lie on your back on the bed. I want to take my time and see your beauty."

Sarek withdrew himself from her hand and lay as he was instructed. His penis jutted into the air and his balls lay heavy between his spread legs. "Is this pleasing to you, Amanda?"

"Oh yes," she crooned. "Very." She grasped his cock again and stroked along the length of him.

Sarek eyes widened as her mouth encircled the head of his penis, eliciting a drop of pre-cum from the slit. He carded his fingers through her hair as she sucked and licked the head. "This feels so good," he gasped.

She let him slide out of her mouth and licked her lips. "As good as you taste, I hope." She loved him touching her and didn't want to deny him tonight. She watched his face very carefully as she moved her hand behind his balls and brushed over his private hole softly.

Sarek jumped and tensed as she touched him. He watched her warily as she continued to brush over his rectum. "Relax, Sarek. I'm not going to hurt you, beloved. Honest."

His erection started to wilt. Amanda pumped him more firmly, with the long strokes he liked. He didn't wilt further. Amanda rubbed her finger in his pre-cum and brushed his hole again. Slowly, she inserted her finger, pausing to let him relax his muscle. She watched his face very carefully, looking for any signs that he may become agitated. His eyes were closed and he was more tense than normal, but his erection held. She kept telling him how much she loved him, and how good he felt in her hand.

Sarek felt her finger enter him. He knew he was in his bedroom in Shi'kahr with the woman he loved. Her finger brushed his prostate and his cock twitched in her hand. He was harder than he had been in a long time. He wanted the feelings he was experiencing to continue forever! His love for Amanda exploded over their bond and Amanda looked at him with love in her eyes. Her Sarek was back!

He rocked into her hand and pushed back against her invading finger. She finger-fucked him in time to her stroking his cock. She felt his ridges flare against her hand.

The bond between them flared at their intimacy. She could tell Sarek was relaxed, so she continued her payback plans. She slid her finger out of his ass and sat up. "I want to watch you touch yourself, Sarek. You know how that arouses me."

Sarek stared at her. "Are you sure, Amanda?" he asked.

"Yes, Sarek, I'm sure."

"Very well." Sarek lowered his hands to his groin and grabbed his erect organ. He stroked himself slowly, watching the expression on Amanda's face as he did. His other hand reached for his testicles and hefted them. He rolled them around with his fingers, tugging on them gently. His fist soon became covered with his slick fluids as he pumped his cock faster. Amanda watched as the jade-green head appeared and disappeared in his fist. Soon, Sarek's eyes closed as he began to thrust forcefully into his own hand.

"Kroy'kah!" Amanda yelled. "Save some for me, beloved. " He hesitated. "Please," she said.

He did, and she straddled him quickly before his erection could wilt. It remained firm, much to her joy. Centering the head of his penis at her wet opening, she lowered herself onto him. She could feel the steel of his shaft covered by the silk of his skin. Raising herself up until just the tip was still embedded, she sat down again, quickly. As she sat down, Sarek thrust upwards, deepening the stroke. Soon the sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the candle-lit room. Sarek grabbed her hips to deepen his thrusts, then threw back his head and shuddered with his orgasm. His hot semen drenched her insides, then flowed out of her onto his pubic hair and balls.

Amanda's fluids washed over his lap as her orgasm ripped through her and across the bond to him. Bonelessly, she slumped onto his chest, the leather feeling cool against his skin. "That was for teasing me. I hope you've learned your lesson, Sarek," she murmured.

"Of course. It has taught me to tease you more often." His eyes sparkled in the candlelight. He lifted her off of his softening penis and laid her beside him.

He got up and blew out all the candles, went to the bathroom and brought back a damp cloth. Lovingly, he cleaned his wife, stripped her of the negligee and covered her with the sheet. She was almost asleep by the time he had finished. He stood and looked at her. His heart swelled with the love he had for her, but could never express. Slowly, he got into bed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. Sleepily, she snuggled closer and fell back asleep. He kissed her head softly and followed her.

END.


End file.
